Uzumaki Naruto: Ryuk's Legacy
by bloodmank
Summary: A challenge by Fullmetal Maelstrom Taken. What if things weren't quite as they seemed? What if the whole death note series was a plan set up by Ryuk? What if the same was the events leading up util the birth of Naruto's world? Pairing Undecided.


Uzumaki Naruto: Ryuk's Legacy

Ch. 1 - The Truth

-=-

_The Stairwell Where Yagami Light Died, After Light Was "Defeated" By Neer_

"Ryuk!" Light shouted, refusing to let his existence die down until he had a final word with his only true accomplice. "I have one final request!!!"

_"What is this request, Light? It's been fun, but it's your time now, and You have exactly 30 seconds until your soul enters Nothingness."_

"I beg of you, do not be selective of who you choose to use the death note, please, Misa, she is a bubble-headed and annoying girl, but she loved me, watch her family line, and intervene when you decide to, please fulfill this dying man's final wish." Light begged Ryuk floating through a wall into the stairwell that was Light's deathbed.

_"Heh heh heh heh heh, very well, maybe it could become interesting, I've never really had the time to enjoy something like I have in mind now, it could become fun! Consider it done, Yagami Light!" _Ryuk said, his raspy laughter filling Light's ears as Ryuk wrote Light's name in the notebook in his hands.

And thus, Ryuk's hidden agenda began...

-=-

_The Home of Amane Misa, 20 years later_

Her home in ruins, her and her unborn child the only people left apart from a few infants, Amane Misa shed a tear at the worlds stupidity. There had been a nuclear war, it destroyed everything, but not everyone. The earth was now only the size of one ocean and one continent. The earth's orbit had curved slightly, but due to Jupiter, Venus, and the moon acting upon it, Earth's orbit was still in place, still supporting life. But there would never be snow in certain places ever again. One side of the remaining continent was reduced to a desert, another pure mountain, some areas were able to support river-edge life, while there was one place that was very close to right in between perfect and slightly warm. This was a place where snow would never fall again. Misa found the ruins of her home in the center of this land. She gathered all the infants who were healthy enough to survive jungle conditions and left this wasteland.

The wasteland her descendants would come to know as the elemental countries hundreds of millenia later.

What she didn't know, was that Ryuk had written in his death note two simple words, designed to be used should the human world become powerful enough to destroy itself.

"Begin Again"...

-=-

_The newly formed Uzumakigakure no Sato, 34 years prior to the Kyuubi Attack_

"Ryuk... that is your name? You claim to be a shinigami, and provide me with this proof, but where is any kind of motive for showing yourself to me?" The woman, Uzumaki Misa, Head of the clan Uzumaki, asked the Shinigami standing before her.

_"You are not who you think you are, you are the reincarnation of the only human I have ever come to love, that actually returned the gesture. A woman named Amane Misame, an ancient priestess, she summoned me to take her life. I told her things didn't work that way, she argued, and tricked me into staying with her in her temple until she could convince me. We ended up falling in love. A millenium later, she was reincarnated in a girl named Amane Misa. She believed that she fell in love witht he person who bore my advisory at the time, but I could tell that the dormant spirit within her was dying to break free. I have waited millenia to hatch my plan to confront you, but I had had no such luck. I wish to make a deal with you."_ Ryuk explained, his ever smiling face eyeing her almost tearfully.

"Very well, what is this deal you speak of, Ryuk?" Misa asked, Ryuk's eyes showing relief at being given a chance.

_"Allow me to remain with you, as a guardian, for the next three years, to see if you can learn to love me again. If not, I will give you one wish, free of charge, anything you want, I will gladly do everything in my power to get it for you."_ Ryuk said, Misa reaching her hand out to gesture a handshake as a deal-sealer.

And thus, three years and nine months after september 10th, Uzumaki Kushina was born, to sumbolize her father's species and her mother's red hair.

-=-

_Konohagakure no Sato, The Night of The Kyuubi Attack_

_"Heh, so, you're sure that's the plan you want me to use? I won't be able to bring you back alone, you will have to wait until he reaches his full-potential as a Shi no Hanshin (Half-God of Death) to be revived, that is how much power will be required to return you two to this plane, are you certain?"_ Ryuk said with actual concern. Over time, Ryuk had regained the compassion he had last since his original Misa had died. This time, Ryuk reasoned, he would go with her to her afterlife, so neither would be alone.

"Very sure. It is the only way. Will you watch over him?" Namikaze Minato asked, the Shinigami he knew as his Father-in-Law nodding with his ever-present grin. "Thank you. I'll take good care of Kushina-chan."

_"You'd better, I have a good idea of what _she'll_ do to you if you do anything wrong, and it ain't pleasant, she's too much like me for it to be any semblance of pleasant."_ Ryuk warned, floating away from where Minato stood, summoning his death note to his hands. Technically, sealing the spirit by seperating it from the body would be a death, so Ryuk had the power to perform the proceedure Minato had planned.

**Kyuubi No Kitsune**

**Cause of Death: His soul and Youki completely removed from his body and sealed within the nearby infant known as Uzumaki Naruto upon the touch of the Shinigami known as Ryuk. Once sealed, Kyuubi's soul will be completely destroyed while the infant boy absorbs his Youki as typical human chakra.**

And so it was written, so it had been.


End file.
